


去山水间（九）

by Aruoyun



Category: Cracked (TV)
Genre: M/M, 陈情令 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruoyun/pseuds/Aruoyun





	去山水间（九）

去山水间(九)

天光透过云层洒下道道金辉。

日头沿着窗棱探入室内，又照耀进层叠床帐之中。

怀中人微不可查的动了动。蓝忘机搂着人轻轻侧身，想要为爱人挡住些许日光，他伸出一手又将帐子掩了掩，尔后轻吻了吻怀中人额头.

账内昏暗，氤氲缱绻。蓝忘机温柔的抚了抚魏无羡的脖颈脊背，想让他再多休憩片刻，却不曾想鸟鸣扰人，叽叽喳喳地吵了进来.

魏无羡迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，长睫微动，有微干的水痕凝在眼角，带出一片绯红，愈发惹人爱怜。他昨日睡得实在晚，又和蓝忘机闹了半宿，身上疲乏之际就更加不想起身.趋着暖意往蓝忘机身上蹭了蹭，魏无羡那本就系的宽松的暗红寝衣随着他的动作也更加散开，露出锁骨上的暧昧淤红，蓝忘机一顿，温热手掌不由的游移过去，又将魏无羡的衣物从肩头扯了开些，婆娑着那白皙皮肉上的齿痕，那是昨夜情事中魏无羡闹着非要蓝忘机咬的，说是让他给自己留下记号.蓝忘机面对魏无羡向来没有什么办法，更何况欢好时怀中人噙着眼泪，求他时的殷殷切切.

所以到最后，又是蓝忘机失去控制般的伐挞占有，而魏无羡更是乐意得很，将自己囫囵个的给了蓝忘机一次又一次。

这已是魏无羡清醒后的第三个月了。

一切安好。

蓝忘机默默的握住魏无羡的手，带到唇边吻了又吻，他心中欢喜，眼中温柔如水，深情烫人。

魏无羡不太乐意起来，却被蓝忘机目光看的心里痒痒，他半睁开眼，眸中还有些茫然水汽，只依赖般的凑向蓝忘机。蓝忘机本不想扰他安眠，但又实在被他稚儿般的神态所惑，琥珀眼瞳对上含水双眸，下一刻，魏无羡就被吻住了.

魏无羡乖顺的任人亲吻，二人唇齿交缠，厮磨间蓝忘机的手已揉按上那不盈一握的腰身，情动间蓝忘机察觉到身下人那颤抖的腰腿，克制非常的微微退开，他在魏无羡殷红湿润的唇上轻咬，轻叹一声：“魏婴……”又舔了舔他半沾着水珠的眼睫，安抚着：“再睡一会儿……”

魏无羡哼了哼，躲进了被子里。

蓝忘机宠溺地将被子往下扯了扯，省的把人闷坏。而后便坐起身整理衣物，方要下床去，就被床上人揽住了腰.

魏无羡磨蹭着靠在他腰上，双手不老实地摸着人结实的腰腹：“蓝湛……”

蓝忘机的手覆上了那双手，轻声答他：“我去洗漱，收拾早膳。”

魏无羡轻笑一声：“都这个时辰了，直接用午膳好了。”他往上而去脸颊贴上人宽厚脊背：“二哥哥，说好了不离开我的，一大早就要走，真无情啊……”

蓝忘机早习惯了他的颠倒是非：“非是离开你，而是你……”

“我知道，身体尚未痊愈，脉息不稳，需得按时休息用饭，好好温养是不是？”魏无羡已蹭到了蓝忘机的脖颈旁，他一手轻轻捂住蓝忘机的唇，在他耳边缓缓吐息，眼看着那人耳朵变红，更加得意：“好哥哥，那又是谁带头犯禁，昨夜不让我休息的？”

蓝忘机身体一僵，刚要去抓那人不老实地手，魏无羡就猛地离开他身边，又躺回床上：“好啦，我逗你呐~”

蓝忘机无奈，转过去微微俯下身：“魏婴，别闹了。”

魏无羡转转眼珠，抬起脸，凑到他跟前：“好，蓝湛最好了，不要跟我计较啦。”说着他突然伸出舌尖，舔了舔那人的唇：“就当我赔罪给你咯~”

蓝忘机摇摇头，手指亲昵的蹭蹭他的唇：“休息吧，我去去就回。”

魏无羡伸了伸腰背，看着爱人逆光的容颜，懒洋洋的说：“不睡了，我也起来，今天的书还有的看呢……”

蓝忘机也由着他，又去拿了一旁的衣物，给人细细穿好。

二人收拾妥当，蓝忘机转去后厨，魏无羡自进了书房，去翻找庞杂书籍。

待到午后，两人都在书房里待着。  
蓝忘机先奏了一会儿琴，而后便和魏无羡一起查找书籍。这书房之中藏书甚多，所涉也很是庞杂，有些著论二人都从未见过.书房之内的书本就海量，再加上魏无羡无意之中打开了书房暗室，里面更是宽广，藏书可比蓝氏禁书室.魏无羡在香炉之中时就曾想过日后回复肉身该如何继续下去，不成想那玉床神奇，竟是将他肉身的暗疴旧疾一一修复，怨气被驱散干净，曾经被侵蚀的破败不堪的灵脉也恢复完好，虽然丹田依旧空空，但总算比他死前好太多了.魏无羡知道，金丹不可能再有，怨气也不能再莽撞使用，但天无绝人之路，他总会有法子的.

魏无羡自恢复后每日里大都在书房里翻找，这里古籍繁杂，有很多可以视为异想天开、离经叛道的说法，魏无羡仅仅看了不到一半，就已经很有感想，脑中关于自己的修为也有了大致想法。

时间慢慢过去，天色渐渐暗下。

蓝忘机自屋内出来，他扫视一圈，并不见魏无羡身影。他下了石屋，往合欢树下走去，似有所觉得抬头，就见那人正在树上.

粗壮的合欢树干上，放着一盏高烛，魏无羡附身趴在树上，一手托腮，专注的看着手中书籍，另一手拿着笔时不时的写些什么。他的衣袍逶迤垂下，一只小腿有些顽皮的翘起，仿若一只猫儿的尾巴般，随着主人思考微微摆动.

蓝忘机看着魏无羡，眼带笑意，他就是喜欢魏无羡自由自在，肆意轻松的模样。

树上人感觉到了蓝忘机的眼神，魏无羡转头看下去，粲然一笑：“蓝湛！”蓝忘机应了他一声，魏无羡撑起身子，拍了拍树干：“你上来！”

蓝忘机颔首，脚下一点，飞身而上。他缓缓坐下身，将那没骨头似得人半揽进怀里，替他整了整有些乱的长发.魏无羡被他抚的舒服，干脆侧身躺倒了他怀里，枕在了蓝忘机腿上.

蓝忘机将人抱紧，看着那双灵动眼眸：“可有收获？”近日魏无羡看书分外专注，情绪也很是欢欣，似有所得.

果然见魏无羡一挑眉：“不愧是蓝湛，最懂我！”他将手上书籍翻了翻给蓝忘机看：“蓝湛，我这几日翻找了类似书籍，渐渐有了一些想法.”他顿顿，似是在组织语言：“天地之间，万物万生，既有阴阳，也有清浊，阴阳相生相克，不可无一.既然可以引灵气而修炼金丹，那自可引浊气阴气，修炼阴丹.“

蓝忘机一皱眉：“阴丹？”

魏无羡点头：“对，以前我是引怨气鬼气，以求速成，虽说是鬼道，但也一人摸索不得其圆满之法。我这几日看了这些前辈所著，才逐渐有了头绪，也有了更完整更可靠的法门，你知道的…“他停了停，快速道：“我没了金丹，是不可能再修灵力了……”抹开那人紧蹙眉头，魏无羡笑：“别担心，蓝湛……没了金丹，我现在简直就是天生的阴体，以阴气修炼天生可成.而且，我们还有那玉床，那床应该有用，能帮得上忙.“他说着：“先用玉床吸纳阴气，修出阴丹，而后阴丹自会像金丹一般，自行吸纳天地间浊气阴气甚至怨气鬼气，阴丹滤得阴气，行在脉息之中，就像灵气运转，循环往复，生生不息……”

蓝忘机点头：“我们神魂相牵，也不会让你神魂再被损伤，玉床保你身体，我护你神魂。”

魏无羡大笑：“蓝湛啊蓝湛，你这个傻瓜，这一次我有你，当然不会再有什么损伤了！”他搂住那人脖子，往下压：“等到我修出阴丹，咱们以后行那事儿我也可于你有所助益~可就是名副其实的双修啦！”

蓝忘机一怔，顺着他的力道吻着身下人的唇，听他胡言乱语：“到时候，蓝二哥哥可要留情啊，不要把我榨干了……”

未尽的话语被蓝忘机用唇堵了回去，许是因为魏无羡有了这法子，蓝忘机格外激动，吻得魏无羡有些喘不过气，他尽力依着蓝忘机，然而缠绵旖旎间，敏感察觉到蓝忘机情绪有些不对。魏无羡被放开后，轻喘着去摸那人有些红的眼眶：“蓝湛，怎么了？”

蓝忘机不答，只摇摇头，将他更紧的抱在怀里。

魏无羡本不愿惹蓝湛伤心难过，但又忧心他这样隐忍不发只会伤己。这几年过来，蓝湛偶尔流露出的杀气愤懑，对前尘往事避而不谈，对自己的担忧更是到了不可思议的地步.他大概能从蓝湛的只言片语和自己前尘模糊的记忆里知道一些过往，他自然心疼蓝湛前尘所遭受的苦楚，然而长此下去蓝湛心结难解，他更不愿.  
此时此刻蓝忘机紧抱着他，魏无羡能感受到他的欣喜，然而让他心酸的却是蓝忘机那更多的愧疚、痛苦，甚至绝望。  
八年，仅仅八年，魏婴已完好的在他的怀里，甚至有了再次修炼得道的办法。  
仅仅是八年啊…但是前世呢？他蓝湛等了十六年才得一个真相，知道了一切缘由，罪魁祸首、诸多帮凶却都有各自苦衷，仿佛魏婴之死是天道命定，就那样散落了……后来他独活孑行，漫长如刀割的时光里他渐渐明白了太多，然而明白的越多，看清的越多，他就愈清楚的知道魏婴当年是如何艰难、如何痛苦，最后又如何绝望而死.  
他呢，他没有帮上一点忙，甚至，他也是逼迫魏婴中的一个。  
倘若，倘若当年他能去跟他说清楚，倘若他当年能更坚定，倘若他当年能站在他身旁，倘若他当年早一点明白。  
这世上却没有这么多的倘若，每每想到原来他们也是有机会的，原来他不需要那样苦等干熬，原来他也许只需要短短八年时光就能将人救回来，原来他们也可以有一个好结局的……  
这些念头偶尔涌上来，会让蓝忘机有一种窒息感，会让他好像又回到了冷寂前尘中去。他没有办法，只能紧紧抱住魏婴，好知道一切都不是他的空想.  
魏无羡被他的情绪淹没，心疼的不行，他抱住蓝忘机的脖子，凑过去又是亲又是蹭的：“蓝湛，你看着我，你看看我……”  
二人四目相对，魏无羡又亲了亲蓝忘机的眼睛，说：“蓝湛，听我说，前尘往事，早都过去了……如今我好好的和你在一起呢.“他有些哽咽，又说着：“蓝湛，我从来，从来都没有怪过你.我、我有那样的下场，不怪任何人，更不怪你啊……你曾经说，你和我，不是错，那今日你也记着，我曾经的一切，都不是你的错.“他用唇去暖蓝忘机冰冷的脸：  
“我，我还要谢谢你，谢谢你在那时候还相信我，还、还想留我。  
“我爱你啊，蓝湛，从那时起，我就只想和你在一起，其他的，都不重要了……”  
“不要再责怪自己，更不要恨你自己，错不在你啊……你很好，蓝湛，你很好，我好喜欢你……“  
蓝忘机看着他，眼泪不知何时也滚落而下，他们脸贴着脸，泪和着泪。  
蓝忘机哑声说着：  
“好……魏婴，好.“  
“我只想和在一起，我爱你.”  
“你也没有错，你没有错……”  
“嗯，蓝二哥哥说的对.”魏无羡安抚的拭去他脸上的泪痕：“我们都没有错，我们二哥哥这么好，一点不是都没有.”  
蓝忘机捉住他的手，又将他抱紧了些，好一会儿才道：“魏婴，你，想不想知道前尘之事？”  
魏无羡一愣，笑着呢喃：“你说，我听。”  
蓝忘机又良久无言，魏无羡也不催促，直到蓝忘机再次开口，道出那遥远的，好像有千年之久的冰冷往事、刺骨真相.


End file.
